


A Note to my Subscribers

by TheWinterWren



Series: Rising Tide [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Status Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterWren/pseuds/TheWinterWren
Summary: An important update on the series, especially for my subscribers!
Relationships: Female Adaar/Iron Bull, Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull & Qunari, Mage Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Series: Rising Tide [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/420523
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	A Note to my Subscribers

  
January 30, 2020 --  
  
I want to take a moment to first give a heartfelt THANK YOU to all my subscribers, and the fans who have so graciously taken the time to follow and comment on my series.  
  
Despite appearances, both [Rising Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/series/420523), and [Below Decks](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191607) series are very much alive. In fact, I just made a significant edit to "[A Letter Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272797/chapters/14373013)" in the Rising Tide series, reworking chapter 15 to something I feel better reflects Bull and Meraad's relationship as I've come to know them.  
  
2019 was a rough year for both health and family issues, culminating in long term hospice care and the passing of my mother, and the rescue cat we've cared for over 15 years, both on the same day.  
  
But there has been progress as well, including a ton of new revisions and world-building during NaNoWriMo, and I'm finally getting back into a productive headspace.  
  
There WILL be updates, and new stories and artwork, and once again I thank all of you who have stuck with me this far.  
  
Thank you for keeping the faith, even when I thought I'd lost mine.  
  



End file.
